harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Pounds
Harvey "Ninety-eight" Pounds (d. Apr 1994) was a lieutenant with the Los Angeles Police Department's Hollywood Division, and the supervisor of thirty-two detectives including Harry Bosch. He was short, wide and balding. He was not well liked by many of the people who knew him, and he was openly disrespected and disobeyed by Bosch. His office was glass-walled and often referred to as "the box." Pounds never actually worked homicide himself. He was an administrator who worked his way up by passing promotional tests, rather than through work experience on the streets of L.A. He rarely went to crime scenes, and when he did he tended to get queasy. In May of 1992, after Bosch visited the FBI's Los Angeles headquarters inquiring about Billy Meadows and the WestLand National Bank break-in, Special Agent John Rourke called Pounds to inform him of the detective's connection to Meadows. Deputy Chief Irvin Irving believed Bosch had an illegal involvement in the case. He assigned Pierce Lewis and Don Clarke to investigate Bosch, and he instructed them to send copies of their daily reports to Pounds. Pounds later refereed an interview between Clarke, Lewis, and Bosch, and informed Bosch that the investigation into Meadows' murder had been taken over by the FBI. Soon after, Pounds received a call from Rourke informing him that the FBI had changed their position and now requested Bosch to take part in their investigation. He would work closely with Special Agent Eleanor Wish. Pounds reassigned Bosch's partner Jerry Edgar to work with Lucius Porter in the meantime. After Bosch and Wish were nearly run down by a hit-and-run driver, Pounds reprimanded Bosch for chasing down and roughly handling the wrong driver. Throughout the investigation of the murders of Billy Meadows and Edward Niese, Pounds was clueless about the direction the case was taking, in part due to Bosch's lack of communication. Instead, he continued to focus on the IAD investigation of Bosch, ultimately ending with the deaths of Lewis and Clark. While Bosch was hospitalized with a gunshot wound he suffered in the Beverly Hills Safe and Lock break-in, Pounds informed the detective that he was to report back to the Hollywood Division after he recovered, though he implied that he thought Bosch should retire with disability instead. Bosch declined. In April of 1994, Pounds interfered in an investigation being conducted by detectives Bosch and Jerry Edgar, who had brought a suspected killer in to be questioned under the pretenses that he was a witness. Pounds, however, advised the man of his rights, ruining the detectives' advantage and preventing them from trying to finesse a confession. The suspect requested a lawyer, and was subsequently released due to lack of evidence. Bosch confronted Pounds, and the two argued heatedly until Bosch threw Pounds face-first through a plate-glass window. As a result of this incident Bosch was suspended by IAD, but Irving changed this to Involuntary Stress Leave (ISL) and ordered Bosch to stay away from the station. Pounds left a message on his home answering machine instructing the detective to return his department vehicle to the station, and Bosch delivered the keys to Pounds in person, resulting in another heated argument. While Bosch was visiting a former LAPD detective in Venice, Florida regarding the murder of his mother, Pounds was tortured and murdered in Los Angeles, and his body was later found in the trunk of his car in a tunnel in Griffith Park. Initially, Bosch was treated as a suspect, but his alibi was solid. Pounds was actually killed by Johnny Fox. Pounds had been targeted because Bosch had used his name several times during the investigation to conceal his own identity. After Pounds' death, he was replaced by Lt. Grace Billets as head of detectives for Hollywood Division. Portrayal Pounds was played by Jamie McShane in the 2014 pilot episode of the streaming series Bosch. He was later played by Mark Derwin in the 2015 reworked pilot and first season. Appearances * The Black Echo * The Black Ice * The Concrete Blonde * The Last Coyote * A Darkness More Than Night (mentioned, unnamed) * 9 Dragons (mentioned, unnamed) * "A Fine Mist of Blood" (mentioned) * Bosch Pounds, Harvey Pounds, Harvey Pounds, Harvey Pounds, Harvey Pounds, Harvey